It's Called Rape
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: One night, three girls are taken from Hogwarts and visciously raped. Now, can those girls find away to make life worth living again? HermionePansy, GinnyDraco
1. Glimspes of Perfect Lives

It's called Rape

Summary- One night, three girls are taken from Hogwarts and visciously raped. Now, can those girls find away to make life worth living again? Hermione/Pansy, Ginny/Draco

(A/N: I know i promised not to start any new fics, but I couldn't resist. This one will live up to the mature rating I promise... Just not for another chapter yet.)

Glimspes of perfect lives.

Ginny laughed and leaned against her boyfriend. Hermione sat across from her and Harry.

Ginny was a good student. She ranked highest in her class, with Romilda Vane close behind. Life was good. She and Harry had been dating for about a year now, ever since the end of the Triwizard tournament. She grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it. He squeezed back and grinned broadly at her.

Hermione rambled on about something. She and Ron had never solidified their relationship, but Ginny knew it would be soon.

Ginny really liked Harry. She always had. Her first year and her second year had been the years from hell. But third year, last year, she had dated Neville for a bit, before they both broke off. He was dating Luna Lovegood and the two seemed joined at the hip.

She kissed Harry on the cheek. Ron looked slightly apopoleptic, but Hermione managed to hold his anger at bay by pointing out the various aspects of the window display. Ginny leaned close to Harry. "They really have it bad, don't they?"

He nodded and kissed her.

888

Pansy Parkinson sat across from Draco in the common room. His nose was buried in a book on Anger management and she was absorbed in Steven King's Storm of the Century. Pansy never really worked for her grades. She just got them. Sure they weren't Hermione Granger's perfect, but they kept her parents happy and Pansy never really cared about that. She'd much rather be absorbed in a good book on Chemistry or a good horror novel.

She flicked her eyes up to Draco. He'd really grown up in the past year. He was as handsome as ever, but for once he acted his age. He seemed to spend less time annoying everyone else.

Pansy returned to her book. Draco was goregeous, but he wasn't quite her type. Not that she knew what her type was.

(A/N: Short I know. I'll probably revamp it when I get a chance. I just wanted to get this up before I lost the idea. Let me know if you want I should continue)


	2. Hermione's Virtue

It's called Rape

A/N: This chapter is gonna be pretty graphic. There will be rape in the next three chapters. You have been warned.

Chapter Two

Hermione's virtue

Hermione waved good bye to her friends.

"Sure you don't want to stick around a bit?" Ginny asked, from where she sat with Harry.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I really need to get this done."

"Why? Is it due in six weeks?" Ron joked.

Hermione gave into the childish impulse and stuck her tongue out at the red haired boy. She walked away to Ginny's bright laughter.

If she had known how long it would be until she heard that laughter again, she might have paid better attention, and enjoyed it more.

Hermione waved off the offer of a coach ride from Lavender and Neville. Some how the diminutive boy had managed to snare the Gryffindor princess. She knew Lavender still felt a bit bitter toward her. She assured them she would be fine. It was only about half a mile to the castle. She could walk it in ten minutes.

Hermione stuffed her hands into her pockets, allowing herself to lose herself in the setting sun. She was glad she had taken this path.

A slight chill ran over her for some reason and she shuddered.

A set of arms grabbed her and pulled her into the dark woods beside the road. One hand found and covered her mouth. The other pinned her arms to her side. She felt fear grip her stomach.

"Listen up, bitch. I'm going to fucking rape you now. Got it bitch?"

Hermione took a moment to register his words. _Rape? Surely he was joking!_

A gag replaced the hand and the free hand roamed her body for her wand. Hermione suddenly realized he was serious.

_No! Why was this happening? Why her? _

She got no answer. The free hand ripped the buttons from her shirt as the other hand tied her hands together behind her back. She felt hot tears fill her eyes and a muffled sob escaped the gag.

"Crying, little witch?" chuckled the voice. "The show's just getting started."

Both the hands wrapped around her waist and hefted her. There was a dizzying sensation and Hermione realized they had Apparated. _He's a wizard!_ Hermione thought then wondered why that was so shocking. He had removed her wand. He had called her witch.

Right on top of it today aren't you Hermione? Asked the smug little voice in the back of her head. She hated that voice.

The room was completely dark, and Hermione wondered how he could see what he was doing.

The hands ripped off her blouse and her bra soon followed. She clenched her teeth as bile rose in her throat. She turned her head away. Once again the voice chuckled. Then the hands roughly atttacked her breasts, squeezing and kneading them.

Hermione closed her eyes on the tears of shame that rose to sting her eyes.

One hand remained on her breasts and throat, while the other travelled into her jeans. Hermione stiffened and prepared to fight when the voice came to her ear again.

"Don't fight and I'll only do it once."

Hermione closed her eyes once more, but the tears of shame and defeat trickled down any way. She hung her head.

"That's a girl."

Her shoes were forced off her feet. She heard the snap and zing of the button and zipper on her jeans being pulled. She tried to shut it out. But that was easier said than done. Her pants were slid harshly off her. She bit back a sob and squeezed her eyes tighter.

A strong blow was delievered to her back and she fell to her knees. A hand pushed her upper torso down, til her head touched the floor.

Something cold slid between her hip and the fabric of her panties. The cold pulled away and her underwear drew tight for a moment before relaxing. The same process was repeated on her other hip. There was the rustle of fabric and a light breeze struck her bottom.

Hermione realized he had taken off her panties.

One hand stil held her head down. The other slid around her hip to her pubic area. Hermione felt a blush crawl over her cheeks.

The cold fingers caught either side of her pubic area and gently opened it, revealing the tender flesh below.

Hermione squeezed her eyes tight and begged him silently to be quick.

She gasped in pain as something hard and warm thrust between her legs. The fingers moved and now danced a painful rythm on her breasts.

Hermione felt something deep in her stretch. It hurt. Damn it hurt bad.

Tears of pain stung her blood shot eyes.

The thing, his penis, Hermione realized, pulled back and Hermione allowed herself the illusion he was done. But he thrust again, harder this time. Hermione bit back a gasp as pain lanced through her. He pulled back then thrust again. Further. Hermione felt something deep inside break and pain shot through her again.

He thrust again, and again. Over and over. Hermione tried to become numb, but she felt tears flow and tiny sobs escaped her. The thrusts grew more frequent and her head was pressed harder into the cold stone floor.

Suddenly he pushed as far as he could. Something hot flowed into Hermione. The man quivered then collasped on her. His member was still inside her.

After long moments, he pulled out. Hermione felt the hot liquid ooze out of her along with more. She figured it was her blood.

He stood and she heard him zip his pants. Something cold pressed against her wrist and Hermione hoped he was going to kill her. She couldn't stand it all.

But the knife turned and cut her bonds. There was a tiny clink and Hermione recognized it as her wand.

"See you around girl. Thanks for a good time. I'll give the Dark Lord my thanks for such a ripe young filly."

A door opened and closed. Hermione realized it was over. She undid her gag, curled into a ball and cried.

(A/N: I apologize to any one offended by this chapter. I did warn you.)


	3. Pansy's Honor

(A/N: I toned down the violence in this next chapter. To KittyMUFFINS- I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to make you throw up. I hope this chapter is better!

Chapter Three

Pansy's Honor

Pansy stretched languidly in the green velvet chair. Draco peered at her over the top of his book. Ever since he found out (much to her chargin) that they were distantly related, Draco had been keeping a closer eye on her.

Pansy rose.

Draco dropped the book into his lap. "Where ya headed?"

Pansy found it funny that Draco used Muggle slang even though he bashed them all the time. "Library. That alright with you, guard dog? Or you want to come to?"

Draco winced as the barb struck home. Pansy was right. Maybe he did guard her a bit too much.

"If you're not back by eight, I'm coming looking for you."

Pansy grinned triumphantly. Later she would reflect on the irony. The only time she won, would be the first time she needed him.

To his credit, Draco resisted the urge to send someone after her. Usually he would assign the task to Blaise, but he was at Hogsmeade, and Crabbe and Goyle didn't know how to pronounce inconspicious let alone be it. So he let her go.

Pansy was headed to the Library when she remembered she had left her Care of Magical Creatures book at Hagrid's. Though she would deny it to anyone, Pansy secretly loved the class. Hagrid wasn't the best teacher, but Pansy often found excuses to spend extra time studying with him. She would have loved to ask bookworm Hermione Granger for help, doubtless the girl could teach her more than anyone, but Hermione was a half breed and Pansy knew she couldn't be seen with her.

Pansy knocked on the door. It opened easily. She expected Fang to jump out at her, but instead the world spun crazily, driving her to her knees. She closed her eyes. when she opened them, she was no longer in Hagrid's hut, but in a dark room.

_Damn._ She thought. _Portkey. Why the hell was one set up at Hagrid's?_

She rose shakily to her feet. She hated those things. She searched her body for her wand, then remembered she had left it in her robes, on her bed. She winced. _Smart, Pansy._

She was about to move forward when someone caught her hair in his hand.

"Well, lads, what have we here?" Snarled a gravely voice.

Pansy lashed out and two more hands caught her own. There were more than one.

"Looks like a pretty little Slytherin has lost her way." Announced another voice from somewhere before her. Her eyes adjusted and she made out three figures.

"What shall we do with her?" asked a third, whiney voice.

A hand roamed her breasts and she fought. The hand flitted up to her neck tie. With a quick yank, the tie lay on the floor and the hand started on the buttons of her dress. Hands tied a gag across her face.

They took turns raping her. One would hold her hands while the other her feet, while the third would rape her. They raped her twice each. Tears of pain and frustration trickled down her face as she bit the gag, to stop from crying out. She thought of Draco. He would come looking for her. But where was she? Could he find her?

Just when Pansy thought she had had all a person could take, they let her go. She untied her gag and cried as the men laughed and left.

(A/N: Ok, one more rape chapter then we get into the real plot and such. I hope this chapter was easier to stomach. Personally I was a little surprised at my own graphicness in that last chapter.

To ApparentHeir91- yupses DeathEaters. I haven't quite figured out how they got on school ground, but give me time...

To teresa- I think we all felt sorry for her in the last chap. If I wrote it well enough, you should feel sorry for Pansy in here .

To Jessie- Sorry about cliffhangers. But they are fun to write. The next chapter will be a cliffhanger, but chapter five shouldn't be.

To hello- glad you likey!


	4. Ginny's Virginity

(A/N: The rape is severely down played in this chapter for one main reason: You already know what's gonna happen. Also, this chapter focuses more on the beginning of the plot. Also,I am updating two fics a day every day this week because next week is my spring break and I won't be able to update at all. )

Chapter Four

Ginny's Virginity

Ginny pressed a brief kiss to Harry's cheek. "I'm just going to take care of a few things. I'll be fine." She added, though she wasn't sure he cared. Lately she had the feeling that Harry was only still with her for appearances. Lately their kisses had lost their fervor and Ginny felt it might be prudent to break it off. Before they said or did something they would regret.

Ginny swung the small purse Hermione had given her last year. Like everything she owned, it was a handme down. A nice one though. Ginny didn't get many girly things and she prized the small black bag. She fixed her black belt and jeans and crossed the street. Her crimson hair stood out starkly against her Black Corpse Bride tee shirt and she flipped her braid over her shoulder.

She hugged the corner as she turned down the road that would take her by Zonkos. She felt rather than saw the shadow that loomed above her. She looked up as a grey net dropped from the sky. She fell to a crouch, arms raised protectively above her head.

The net hit her and her world spun crazily. _Damn. Portkey._

When she opened her eyes, she was in a dark room with only enough ambient light that she could see the shape of the room. She untangled herself from the net, even as she heard the heavy boots move across the floor.

Sound is the worse of all senses to pinpoint, which was why Ginny didn't realize her captor was behind her until a pair of soft hands lifted her shirt and explored her stomach. Ginny jabbed an elbow back, catching what she assumed was his stomach. He let out a soft oofh and Ginny evaded his hands. She couldn't see anything, but she made for the closest wall, intent on finding a door.

A knife at her throat stopped her.

"Come, come, little girl. You don't really want me to kill you. Behave."

Ginny shuddered as she recognized the voice. "Fuck you, Tom."

She grabbed the knife by its blade and pulled it away from her neck. Blood ran from her clenched fist as she brought it up and bit his wrist. Blood pooled in her mouth and she let him go, spitting it out.

She couldn't see very well and her attacker ran into her stomach, driving the air from her lungs. Her back slammed against the wall and she gritted her teeth. While trying to get back her air, the hands forced her shirt over her head.

She brought her right hand across in a fantastic blow to his collarbone. He grabbed her by her bra straps and slammed her against another wall. One hand was forced above her head and cold Iron encircled it. She lashed out with her other apendages. He chuckled and his voice sounded soft in her ear.

"You don't want them to live? Apparently I judged you wrong."

Ginny froze. "Who?"

"Patience is a virtue."

Ginny lashed out again and caught what she believed to be his ear. "What the hell is going on?"

Her other arm was forced above her head and her belt was fumbled off.

"You're going to be raped."

Ginny began to struggle again.

"Careful, Ginny. I know you care little for yourself. But think of the others."

Again Ginny froze and he slid off her shoes. "What others?"

He tsked and unbuttoned her jeans. "The other two girls being raped right now. If you don't behave, I'll make sure that their rapes are the last things they encounter."

Ginny didn't know if there were any other girls. But she knew that Tom would not hesistate to carry out his threat. She turned her face away as tears fell and let him. She had to. But the knowlegde made it no less hard.

(A/N: Hope that was better.

To It's me, Silly- Pansy was chosen and she wasn't. Emotionally she is the weakest of the slytherins, despite her outward demeanor. Her rapists (and Hermione's for that matter) weren't specifically told who they were to rape. So the choice was theirs. Hermione was chosen because she was close to Ginny and Voldy wanted to get out a message. Pansy was chosen because she was a pureblood and among the elite. That was also sending out a message. All this will be in later chaps, but I didn't want to make you wait too long.

To ...- (blushes) wow! thanks!

To ApparentHeir91- weelllll, I think you know now. That's the last of the rapes.

To hffpffchick- glad you like! hope this please!


	5. The Meeting of the Girls

Chapter Five

Meeting of Girls

Ginny felt tears slide down her rapidly bruising cheek. She hadn't behaved for Tom and he had hit her. Her lip was split. Her eyebrow was split. A black eye was forming under one eye and bruises dotted her breasts and thighs.

She let no sound out. That was why he had hit her. She hadn't made a sound. Now, even as the tears flowed, she was silent. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

She pulled her torn tee shirt on to where it covered just enough of her chest. She gave up on her ruined bra and underwear and pulled on her jeans.

She picked up her wand and was trying to find her way out, when she heard the muffled sound of crying.

888

Pansy couldn't stop the small sounds that echoed around the room. Logic told her that they had left and she was safer, but still she tried to muffle her sobs. She had pulled on her her dress and made a sloppy attempt at fastening it.

A light suddenly bloomed at the far end of the room and Pansy pulled her knees to her chest. She wanted a waepon, something, but she didn't even have her wand with her.

"Pansy?" Came a small, familiar voice.

The illuminating wand lowered and Pansy saw the familiar freckled face of Ginny Weasley. Her right cheek was bruised and her left eye sported a black eye and a cut above thre eyebrow that still leaked blood. Her torn tee shirt covered enough of her to be modest.

It took a moment for her to realize it. Ginny had been raped too.

She felt the tears come again. Suddenly Ginny was there, holding her tightly, whispering soothingly in her ear.

888

Hermione could think of nothing she wanted better than to curl up and die. She hurt. Every where. And somewhere in her mind was the dark voice whispering, this is your own fault.

She wanted to ignore it.

She wanted to die.

A faint noise caught her ears. Hushed voices. Despite herself, she followed the sounds.

A brightly glowing wand betrayed the somber scene. Ginny Weasley was holding a sobbing Pansy Parkinson. Both girls looked battered and Hermione realize what had happened.

Suddenly she felt responsibility fall heavily on her shoulders. She had to take care of Ginny. She loved her like a sister, but Hermione could think of nothing she wanted less than to curl up and let her death come.

Ginny looked up and met her eyes. She mouthed her name and held out a hand.

And just as suddenly as it had come, so the responsibility shifted. Hermione let it. She rushed forward and let Ginny and Pansy envelop her in their arms.

(A/N: Not much dialogue. Sorry about that. Next chapter will be the girls talking.

To ApparentHeir91- you will find out shortly!

To SANNAS- faces are ok. I don't mind. And I don't think you're a creep. It's a morbid fascination with pain. Really I think half the world is a sadistic while the other half is a masocist. Why else do we watch shows like Lost that leave us in agony for a week?


	6. Not Your Fault

Chapter Six

Not Your Fault

Ginny stroked Pansy's hair and rubbed Hermione's back as the three girl huddled. The sobs had run their course and silent comfort was what seemed to be required. Except they could feel the pressure to talk about what had happened. Ginny didn't want to. She knew the wounds were too raw to fully talk about it and she felt she would blurt out that this was her fault.

But it wasn't. It was his fault, that damned prick.

"I feel like dirt."

Ginny looked down at Pansy, who had spoken.

"Don't. Feel like kicking ass. It feels better." Ginny advised.

"But I feel so used." Hermione rejoined.

Ginny rubbed her friend's back. "Why? Because some prick couldn't get his own girlfriend so he had to prey on innocent girls happened to stumble across you? Don't."

"But they knew where I was going to be!" Pansy protested. Ginny felt herself go cold.

"Wh-" She began but Hermione beat her to it.

"Me too!"

Ginny forced herself to breathe deeply. No need to get too excited. "Alright. Let's think of this logically, where did they get you?"

Hermione answered first. "On the road home from Hogsmeade."

"Is it usually your habit to walk home alone?"

"You know it isn't!"

"So, who's to know that they didn't see you walking back, saw you were alone and took you?"

"But they had a portkey!" Pansy protested.

"Hermione, how long does it take a skilled wizard to create a portkey?"

"Roughly seven seconds." Hermione answered automatically.

"Now, I'm not saying you were taken for who you are. And I'm not saying you weren't. But I just don't want you to be too surprised if it was just coincidence."

They were silent a moment. "What about you?"

"Portkey, empty alley."

"I feel like it's my fault." Hermione said. Then she started crying.

"Hermione!" Ginny took the older girl's chin. "Listen to me, you too Pansy. This is not your fault. No matter what anyone says, this is not your fault. You didn't ask for this. You didn't want this. It is not your fault. And if you cry, so help me..." Her voice broke. "I will too!"

Silently the girls embraced.

(A/N: five out of every six rape victims feel responsible for their rape. How f-ed up is that?

To ...- glad you like!


	7. Finding What was Lost

Chapter Seven

Finding What was lost.

Draco glanced at his watch for the seventh time that hour. It was quarter after eight. He had promised not to worry about Pansy. But she was never out late. Certainly not when she was alone.

Blaise walked in. Well, waltzed is more like it. Some Ravenclaw girl clung to his arm, laughing.

Draco stood up and Blaise sobered. He whispered something in the girl's ear and patted her butt as she, giggling, scampered off to his room.

"What can I do ya, mate?"

"Have you seen Pansy lately?"

Blaise shook his head, his dark hair falling gracefully into his eyes. Draco never understood how Blaise was able to have such perfect hair when he was black. Draco had good hair, but it lacked the subtle sophistication of Blaise's.

Draco bit his lip in concentration. Where was Pansy?

Blaise seemed to pick up on his concern. "Is she missing?"

"She's late. I asked her to be back by eight. I'm a little worried."

"Wanna look for her?"

Draco let a small smile touch his lips. "Thanks."

"I'll take the library. wanna take the Astronomy Tower?"

"Yeah, but first I want to check Hagrid's house. She might have left her book there yesterday."

The boys nodded and split. Draco headed to the hut. He paused at the door. Something made him hesitate. It was an irrational fear and Draco couldn't explain it. He shook his head and entered.

There was a whoosh as the world spun crazily. He fell into a crouch, wand drawn. The room was bare and silent. Then he heard the whisper of the wind. There was the faint rustle of trees far away. And he knew he was in the West Tower.

Draco had a habit. When he got bored, he walked around the castle, looking for new places. He subconsciosly memorized the sounds and identifying characteristics of each place. As result, he could be taken into a room blindfolded and still tell you where he was.

Then he heard the voices. Whispered voices, hushed and scared. He kept his wand out and made his way toward the sound.

A faint light shone under a door ahead. He slowly pushed open the door.

Three young women sat huddled together, a wand burning with Lumos sat before them. Draco started as he recognized them. Ginny Weasley held Pansy and Hermione Granger. Ginny looked up as Draco entered, her brown eyes hard. They softened as she recognized them and her hand moved from what he had no doubt was her wand.

Pansy's dress was dirty and hastily put on. She looked scared, but unharmed. Hermione had bruises on her arms and her clothes were disheveled. Ginny was the worse for the wear. Her lip and eyebrow leaked blood. Her cheek and her eye were bruised and through her torn tee shirt, he could see rapidly forming bruises on her chest and shoulders.

Draco felt bile rise in his throat as he realized what must have happened.

Ginny whispered something to Pansy who looked up. She saw Draco and flew at him, sobbing. Draco took his cousin, putting away his wand. Ginny rose, supporting the crying Hermione. Ginny looked oddly composed for what had just happened.

"You know how to get out of here?" She whispered.

He nodded, still marveling at her calm demeanor.

It wouldn't be til much later that he would figure it out.


	8. In the Infirmary

Chapter Eight

In the Infirmary

Draco cradled Pansy in his arms as they entered the infirmary.

Madam Pomphrey looked up from where she was working on a potion. Draco noticed it was the wrong color. She dropped the beaker, splashing purple liquid on the floor as she caught sight of the quartet.

"My word! What happened?"

Draco opened his mouth to fabricate a lie, but nothing would come out. How could he lie casually about this?

"We were raped." Pansy whispered, so soft Draco wasn't sure if he had heard right.

Pompfrey apparently had.

"Mister Malfoy, set her there. Miss Weasley, bring Miss Granger here and you come here. Mister Malfoy? Fetch Dumbledore, McGonnagall and Snape."

Draco shook his head. "I'd rather not leave Pansy."

From the look on Pansy's face, she agreed.

"I'll go."

Draco turned to see Ginny volunteering. Draco wondered why she was doing that.

"No, Miss Weasley, you will not. You are the worst of this patch."

Ginny looked away.

Blaise Zabini chose that exact moment to enter the infirmary.

"Madam Pomphrey. I was wondering if you could-"

He broke off when he saw Draco.

"Hey, Mate did you..." He trailed off at the sight of Pansy in the bed.

"Mister Zabini, would you be so kind as to fetch Dumbledore, McGonnagall and Snape?"

Blaise transfered his gaze to Pomphrey. He nodded dumbly and left the room.

Pomphrey turned to Ginny. "You first."

Ginny shook her head. "Please, do them first."

Pomphrey scowled but relented.

She went to Pansy first, checking his cousin for signs of assault. She spoke a spell and put her wand over Pansy. The tip stayed green until it reached her lower abdominal. Pomphrey looked sad.

She repeated the procedure on Hermione with similiar results, except around the upper arms.

Draco watched as she went on to Ginny. The tip was red almost continually.

She hustled over to her lab and was preparing a concoction when Dumbledore burst into the room with Snape and McGonnagall.

Draco had never seen the head master look so grave.

Snape hurried over to Draco and Pansy. He took the girl's hand. "Miss Parkinson..."

Draco had never heard his professor use that tone.

Pansy had tears sliding down her cheeks. "I tried sir! I did!"

Snape reached out and embraced the small girl. "Shhh. I know."

Draco marveled at his professor. Who knew the old goat could be so sympathetic.

McGonnagall was with her two students, hushing the sobbing Hermione and holding Ginny's hand as the freckled girl cried silent tears. Draco never knew Ginny cried.

Snape transfered Pansy to Draco and went to Pomphrey. He spoke a few whispered words and plucked a vial from the shelf. He handed it to her. Had the situation been less severe, Draco might have smiled as the two teachers hands touched longer than nessecary.

Pomphrey poured Pumpkin juice into three different glasses then followed it with a drop from the vial. The pulled down another and added a spoon ful of each.

She handed them out, explaining they were to prevent the girls from getting pregnant. Hermione and Pansy started crying again, but took them. Ginny didn't cry. A wordless agreement went between the girl and the nurse.

Pomphrey had helped Ginny through it last time. Ginny could manage it this time.

(A/N: No idea if I spelled Pomphrey's name right.


	9. Reactions

Chapter Nine

Reactions

Draco spent the night at Pansy's bed side. He woke the next morning with a stiff neck and the coarse fabric of his jacket imprinted on his cheek.

He looked up to see his cousin was already up. She smiled wanly at him. He reached out and squeezed her hand.

Hermione and Ginny were up as well. Once again, Draco marveled at Ginny's apparent calm. She was taking this well.

Dumbledore entered, looking no less grim than he had last night. Draco could see why Voldemort feared this man.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson. Words can not express what an outrage this is. Steps are being taken to catch the perpetrators. We are doing all we can. Your parents have been notified and we will understand if you wish to be removed from this school. We believe the men responsible entered through the Forbidden Forrest. It is a little known fact that from there you can Apparate into the castle. few are foolish enough to try it. The Portkeys are allowed on the campus, despite the events of a few years ago."

Dumbledore paused here. "Would you like to see your families?"

The girls nodded and Pomfrey opened the doors. Molly and Arthur were first, rushing to Ginny. Rick and Rebecca Parkinson rushed to their daughter. Evelyn and Thomas Granger sat on their daughter's bed, holding her hand.

Ginny and her parents talked in hushed voices. Draco caught snatches of the conversation as Pansy and her mother cried.

"...found us..."

"...turst him? I mean his family..."

"...saved me. That's all I have to say on that." Ginny ended forcefully. Arthur turned from his daughter as her brothers hurried over. He stood and faced Draco. Draco felt compelled to stand. Arthur held out his hand. Draco hesitated then took it.

"Thank you. For finding my daughter."

He was followed by the remainder of the Weasley Boys. The twins shook his hands in perfect unison, their normally jovial faces set in lines of gratitude. The oldest clapped Draco on the back. Ron stood before him for a moment. For a second Draco thought he wasn't going to shake his hand. Then he clasped his hand, his eyes saying more than words ever could. Despite his past, he and Ron were now at an understanding.

Ginny flashed him a half smile before her brothers swarmed on her again.

Draco watched them. Such an amazing family. He wondered what it was like to be part of that family.

After about half an hour, the family members were bustled out by Pomfrey. Draco took his leave then as well. It was Sunday and he had no homework, but Pansy still insisted he leave for a bit. She promised him she would be fine. Her glance at Hermione while she said this did not escape him.

He started to lunch, when Fred and George caught up with him. A table had been set up for the families.

"Hey mate. Come join us."

Draco was struck dumb for a moment. Then he nodded.

(A/N: And so Draco gets accepted. I love this chapter. Really I do. Thanks oddles to Eowthirenn and Leigh Alexandra for correcting my spelling on Pomfrey.

To apparentheir91- Not pregnant.

To babyb- Chapter Ten will reveal all!

To hffpffchick- glad you like!

To hbubound- Will do!


	10. Last Time

Chapter Ten

Last Time

Draco settled down across from the twins. It was kind of disconcerting, having two identical people in fron of you. But he didn't mind. He felt a part of something.

Dumbledore stood before the teachers table. "Students. It is with great regret and utter sincerity that I report a tragedy on our campus."

A quiet buzz arose for a few moments at his words. The students looked at each other then quieted for Dumbledore's next words.

"Last night three students were raped."

The buzz rose and hit a chresendo. Draco looked at the Slytherin table. All eyes there were on him. Blaise raised an empty palm, asking permission to tell. Draco nodded. Blaise turned to Millicent beside him and muttered in her ear. The heavy girl blanced and glanced where Pansy usually sat. She swung her head to Draco. The look in her eyes was asking him to make it untrue. He slowly nodded and she looked ill. She turned to Theodore and muttered in his ear. Before long the entire table knew.

Draco watched the change come over his house. Within moments, they had turned from callous Death Eaters in training to scared angry students capable of doing what ever they most wanted. Draco knew right now that they wanted to kill who ever had hurt Pansy. Pansy had the capability of being vastly irritating, but Draco knew every body liked her well enough. He also knew that Hermione and Ginny were generally liked in the Slytherin house.

Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table. The entire table was staring at the two empty seats where Ginny and Hermione usually sat. His eye caught on Harry who was looking furious.

Dumbledore continued at some lenght about caring for the students and how any one seen heckling them would be treated to automatic suspension.

The hall fell into a quiet chatter as lunch was served. A full plate was set before him and he looked over at Fred Weasley. "Eat up mate."

He smiled slightly and started. "If it's not too personal, can I ask..." He trailed off uncertainly.

George smiled back. "Fire away."

"How come Ginny's so calm? I mean, I know she's mature and all but even so..."

"Well it's not really all that surprising, considering last time." Fred replied.

"Last time?" Draco asked.

The twins looked at each other then back at him. "You didn't know?"

"Know what?" Draco asked, growing more confused by the minute.

"Gin's been raped before."

The words hit him like a hammer to his solar plexis. For a moment he couldn't breath. It made sense though. Ginny's strange calm. Her reluctance to be examined. Did Pomfrey know? Probably.

The twins watched him. "You ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Just a bit of a shock."

"Tell me about it." They replied in unison.

"We were there when she told Pomfrey." Fred continued.

"How bad was it?" Draco asked. "When was it?"

"Her first year. Pretty bad. After Harry saved her from the Chamber. We took her to Pomfrey's office to make sure she was ok."

"She looked uncomfortable, and we kept hugging her. Then she started crying." George picked up.

"We tried to get her to tell us. Pomfrey seemed to think we were teasing her and shoved us away. Then she did that neat wand trick and..." Fred trailed off.

"Worst sight in the world to see it glow red over your sister down there." George whispered.

"Pomfrey let us stay. We managed to coax it out of her."

"Who was it?" Draco asked breathlessly.

"Fucking Riddle." Fred snarled. "Apparently that was the fastest way for him to fully take over. Right before Harry got there."

"Jesus." Draco muttered. The boys nodded.

"Yeah. That's what we said."

(A/N: Ahhh, another chapter down. The next will be a little intense, not in the rape kind but in that there will be MUCH yelling. And angst. Also, chapter four was titled Ginny's Virginity but it is talking about the first time she was raped. Which of course was the same person.

To Laure- Harry's a bit... preoccupied. Ok So that's another loop hole. But I'll come up with a reason for the next chapter.

To cutepal- thanks! I'm glad you like it!


	11. What They're all Thinking

Chapter Eleven

What They're all Thinking...

Things came to a head three days after the girls returned to classes.

Ginny knew it would and she was prepared. She was sitting in the common room with Hermione, working on homework for Potions. All their professors were understanding but for once Ginny needed no prompting to do her homework. It got her mind off things. She knew that helping her would help Mione too.

She looked up with a smile as Harry came into the room. Stormed was more like it.

Hermione gave him recognition first with a quavering smile. Ginny was sorry Hermione would have to be here for this. Luckily almost no one else was in the room. She would have preferred to be alone with him for this, but she didn't want to put it off any more.

She touched Hermione's arm and whispered in the older girl's ear. Hermione frowned.

"But Gin-"

"Please?" Ginny begged. Hermione looked at her friend for a few moments longer. Then she nodded. Giving Harry a quick hug, she left the common room.

Ginny remained seated as Harry came to stand before her.

"Harry." She saluted calmly.

He was trembling now. "Ginny. How can you just sit here?" He growled.

"What do you mean?" She asked, remaining calm. She didn't need to have a breakdown here.

"Aren't you going to do anything?"

"What would you have me do?" She retorted. Her fingers sunk into the soft pillow she sat on. She clung to the soft fabric and fluff in a vain hope to keep herself controled.

"Cry, yell, rave! Anything!" He shouted. "Get mad! Get upset! Stop sitting here like nothing happened!"

"Why?" She demanded harshly. "Maybe it's easier to pretend."

"Was this your attitude that night?" He came back. "No wonder you lost-"

Ginny was on her feet in an instant, her hand whistling through the air to leave a red print on his cheek. Harry's head fell to the side and Ginny trembled with ill concealed rage.

"How dare you!" She hissed through clenched teeth. "How DARE you!? I was raped. WE were raped. You honestly think we just _let it happen?_ You think we didn't try?"

Harry brought his face back to hers. There was a deep sorrow in his eyes and he realized he'd broke what he could not repair. "I'm sorry, Ginny." He whispered.

Ginny relaxed a little. "I understand. You were just saying what everyone is thinking." She studied him for a minute. "You blame yourself don't you? You think if you had been there you might have been able to stop them."

He didn't need to answer. A moment later he crumpled to the ground, his face in his hands, crying. She knelt and wrapped her arms around the Boy Who Lived as he apologized over and over.

(A/N: This chapter gets me every time. I still love it though. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Things came up. good news is, I shouldn't have any more problems updating (except around test time) because I got a flash drive for xmas! Ohh! For more exciting news, check out my profile, where it says (duh) EXCITING NEWS. You can't miss it!


	12. Insensitive

Chapter Tweleve

Insensitive

Pansy sat in the empty room, tapping soft notes on a piano that was out of tune and had been for quite some time. She knew a fair deal of music but she couldn't bring herself to play, though she knew it would make her feel better.

The bench shifted as Hermione sat herself beside her.

"Do you play much?" Pansy asked.

Hermione shrugged. "A little. One in particular I've always liked."

She moved her hands fluidly across the keys, begining the first notes to Lee Ann Rymes' Insensitive.

Pansy smiled slightly and sang with the words.

"How do you cool your lips  
After a summer's kiss..."

Hermione smiled back and took up the song.

"How do you rid the sweat  
After the body bliss..."

Pansy leaned against Hermione.

"How do you turn your eyes  
From the romantic glare?"

"How do you block the sound of a voice  
You'd know anywhere?"

Pansy's pretty eyes clouded over with fury and sorrow.

"Oh I really should have known  
By the time you drove me home  
By the vagueness in your eyes  
Your casual good-byes..."

Hermione shivered and added her voice as well.

"By the chill in your embrace  
The expression on your face  
That told me you might have some advice to give  
On how to be insensitive."

Pansy straightened and stared into the distance.

"How do you numb your skin  
After the warmest touch?"

"How do you slow your blood  
After the body rush?" Hermione countered.

"How do you free your soul  
After you've found a friend?" Pansy sang, glancing at Hermione.

"How do you teach your heart it's time  
To fall in love again?"

Hermione wanted to reach for Pansy but forced herself not to.

"Oh you probably won't remember me,"

"It's probably ancient history,"

"I'm one of the chosen few,"

"Who went ahead and fell for you,"

"I'm out of vogue,"

"I'm out of touch,"

"I fell too fast,"

"I feel too much,"

"I thought that you might have some advice to give  
On how to be insensitive..."

Pansy might have gone on to finish the song, the tears fresh on her cheeks, but Hermione captured her lips.

888

Ginny leaned against the ballistrade and watched Pansy and Hermione kiss. She knew it was best for them. But her heart wept for the love she would never know. She had finally ended it with Harry. There were too many memories there. She needed to make new ones.

"You think they'll be ok?" came a voice from behind.

She jumped, startled and swung around to see Draco. He smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

She returned her attention to the couple. "Yeah, I think they will be."

"And what about you?" He asked.

"Maybe I will." She answered with a flipness she didn't feel.

She might have said more, but her spun her and kissed her soundly. She was surprised. Damn, he was good.

He broke it. "What about now?" He asked softly.

Ginny met his eyes and gently touched his chest. "Ask..."

He seemed to know what she meant. He leaned in again. "May I kiss you? May I love you?"

She met his lips half way. "Yes." She whispered as he continued his kisses down her neck. "Yes."

(A/N: I may end this here, but I don't think so. I don't think my readers would let me! Any way, I have a special present for all of you. go to xanga . com / nikkiflinn (minus the spaces) Right under the primary banner there will be this NikkiFlinn: weblog, photos, videos, audio... click on audio. Get out a set of head phones and listen to me and Avery McAire jam to Insensitive!

To amy123- I think it was important that Harry shows he's not being entirely callous. I've been planning his break down for a while now. I'm glad you liked it!


	13. A New Plan

Chapter thirteen

A New Plan

Hermione snuggled close to Pansy. Pansy leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Ginny lay across the opposite couch, her legs across Draco's lap as they both read respective novels. Draco was working his way through a new Clive Cussler while Ginny was focusing instead on Stephen King and aliens in Dreamcatcher.

Pansy looked around with a smile. The war was over, had been for almost a month. All four had fought through the battles emerging with physical scars. Hermione and Pansy had faced their fears and come out victorious. Ginny had never seemed unstable as the others so no one really seemed to notice a difference.

"I like this." Pansy said.

"Me too." Hermione said, playing with Pansy's hair. "But what do we do now?"

Ginny looked up from her book. "Well I guess we could go back to school."

"Yeah, but we were given a diploma for the fights." Pansy pointed out.

"True, but when has that stopped Mione?" Ginny asked rhetorically. "Besides, I was talking about university and such."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I've always wanted to start a band."

"A Band?" Pansy asked, looking interested.

"Yeah. I know how to play the piano and I can sing a little. What about you?"

Pansy smiled. "I can play drums pretty well. Better than the piano at any rate."

Both turned to Ginny who had returned to the world of Mr. Gray infested Maine winters. Ginny glanced up at them. "What?"

"What instruments can you play?" Pansy asked innocently.

Ginny sighed. "Guitar, piano and a little flute. I wouldn't say I have a great voice, but I'm better than Ron."

Draco shot her a glance. "I should hope I'm spending my time with a better singer than that."

She grinned and sat up to kiss his cheek. "But of course."

"What about you, Draco?" Hermione asked.

Draco set his book down, marking the page with a black ribbon. "First, tell me why you want to do this."

Hermione blushed but held his gaze. "I... The war's over. When it was on, it was horrible. Yet great. As long as I was fighting, there was no time to think. Now there is. I need some way to get rid of all these emotions. And I'm no good at writing."

Draco smiled. "I thought so. Violin, Piano and Saxophone."

"Violin?" Pansy asked incredulously.

"Piano?" Hermione chimed in.

"Sax?" Ginny asked with an amused smile.

Draco sighed. "Yes. Mum wanted me to be a well rounded gentleman. I defied her by learning the Saxophone."

Hermione giggled behind her hand. "Alright then. Let's write some lyrics, eh?"

(A/N: I think we're in for three more chapters. I should also point out that all the lyrics from here on are my lyrics and c. me. Just kidding. I don't really care. If you want to turn them into a song for your band or what not, just credit me.

To misses-charlie-weasly- (Grins) I understand. So long as you like it and review, I don't care if it's signed or not!


	14. First Gig

Chapter Fourteen

First Gig

Hermione was panicking and Pansy was doing her best to sooth her.

"It's ok, Mione. We're going to be fine!"

Hermione, checking the amps for perhaps ther eighteenth time, glared at the woman she loved. "How do you know?"

Pansy laughed. "We defeated the Death Eaters, I think we can handle this."

Hermione calmed down marginally. "Is the piano set up?"

"Yes. Here's the play list."

Hermione glanced over it quickly. She gasped slightly. "Our duet is first?"

Pansy nodded. "Yeah, Draco's got his violin ready and Ginny's ready with the flute."

"Is it gonna work though? That's an awfully powerful song to play first."

"I know, which is why we have Ginny and Draco on 'I Promise You This' right after us. They're so great on that one that ours will seem less notable."

Hermione nodded. "So we're ending with 'Your Eyes'?"

Pansy nodded again.

"That's a rather slow peice. Sure we don't want to slip something a little more fast paced after it?"

"Well, the only one that's finished that's fast enough is 'Proverbial Closet'. Do you really want to finish with that?"

"Why not? It's apropos."

Pansy laughed and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Let's get to it then."

Not seven minutes later the curtain rose. Hogwarts had chartered them for their first annual Post War Banquet. Almost all of their graduating classes were represented there.

Draco began with a slow lilting melody on his violin, echoed by Ginny on the flute. As the melody spun lazily about, Hermione and Pansy, both on the piano, began the song.

"It must have grand,

To see me that way

Bound and broken,

Without a card to play.

And it must have been nice,

But it's over now.

The little girl you took

Grew up somehow."

Hermione continued playing the piano, but it was Pansy who sang the first verse.

"It must have been fine

It must have been great,

To have it all given,

To you on a plate."

Here Hermione took over the singing.

"And it must have been hard

Letting me go.

But as you can see,

We both know."

The vocals switched back to Pansy as Ginny and Draco continued their slow round.

"What you thought you had,

Was gone for good."

Hermione: "And you thought you could

But I never would."

The girls repeated the opening chorus then Pansy sang again.

"Now it's over,

Don't you wish you could...

If I could turn back time,

I know I would."

Hemrione took over again.

"I could stop you now,

Like I didn't at first.

But the pain I think,

was only made worse."

Pansy: "The wounds you left,

Never will heal."

Hermione: "Time will not ease

the pain I feel."

Once more they sang the chorus then the singers and the instruments died to nothing. There was silence for a few moments then the crowd began a standing ovation.

(A/N: Ok, here's the real chapter 14. Sorry about that. Also, the songs mentioned here are songs I've written. If you want the lyrics let me know and I'll post them.


	15. Recording Issues

Chapter Fifteen

Recording issues

"So tell me again why you aren't singing any of the songs?" Pansy asked Draco.

Draco looked over at her. They were in the recording studio, recording their first album. Harry had footed most of the costs for the gig. Hermione was in the recording room, singing Your Eyes as Ginny waited to sing Shame Shame, their newest hit. True, Draco did I Promise You This with Ginny, but he didn't sing in that one, just played the piano.

"Because I'm lucky like that."

Pansy shook her head. "I still think you and Ginny should do a duet together. It would be cute."

"Ginny doesn't need my help to be cute."

Hermione exited the studio.

"How was it, babe?" Pansy asked as Ginny set up for her song.

"It felt good. But let's watch Gin."

Ginny pressed her fingers lightly to the headphones she wore and began to sing into the microphone.

"Shame, shame shame,

I can't forget what you did to me

When you swore I would be free,"

Draco turned to Hermione. "Does this song have any hidden meanings? I know "It must have Been Grand" And "Proverbial Closet" do. Ginny wrote this one herself as well as those. Any thing interesting about this one?"

"I can't forget those liesyou told,

I can't forget the things I sold." Ginny continued.

"Yeah, It's about her rapes."

"I want it to end, but I can't look away,

I just want to make it another day,"

Draco turned to look at his cousin's girlfriend. "What do you mean?"

"There's something I must do now,

Something I have to do, but I'm not sure how..."

Draco glanced back at Ginny. She was shaking slightly, hands pressed harder into her headphones.

"It's about both her rapes."

"Shame, shame, shame,

I can't forget what you made me do

Shame, shame, shame,

I can't forget what you put me through."

Ginny was looking uncertain, almost in pain. Draco leaned forward. Ginny wasn't merely singing. She was reliving the rape. She was coming to terms with herself. Draco wanted to rush in and save her but he hesitated.

"Shame, Shame, Shame,

I wanna forget what was lost

Shame, shame, shame,

I wanna forget the price it cost"

Ginny was hanging on by a thread now, her knees threatening to buckle at any second. Her voice was losing it's strenght and volume.

"Shame, Shame, shame

Shame, shame, shame

Shame, shame, shame..."

Ginny looked up, tears streaking her face as Draco took her arms, supporting her. The director was panicking and Harry was ignoring him, cheering them on.

"Little girl, forget those lies," Draco sang to her.

"Little girl, look into my eyes."

"Shame, shame shame..."

"Little, girl, I love you now,

We'll make it through some how!"

"Shame, shame shame..."

Draco straightened, bringing her close.

"He lied! Forget his lies!"

"Shame, shame shame..."

"He lied, look into my eyes!"

"Shame shame shame..."

"He lied, you're not to blame!"

"Shame shame shame."

"He lied, forget his name!"

"Shame, shame, shame!"

"He lied, I can't change that!

"Shame, shame, shame!"

"He lied, you can't bring it back!"

"Shame shame shame!"

"He lied, But I love you true!"

"Shame, shame, shame!"

"He lied, I'll help you through!"

"Shame, shame, shame..." Ginny dropped to a whisper.

"No more blame."

"Shame, shame, shame..."

"No more shame." Draco tilted her head back and kissed her.

(A/N: Yet more of my lyrics. One more chapter! Oh, and I will post the lyrics for the other songs after the final chapter!

To Ami- pft. Loging in is over rated. ;P


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue: Three Months Later

"... I promise you This!

Pain will be forgotten!"

Ginny winced and reached up to turn down the Wizarding Wireless. Draco laughed.

"Sorry did you want to listen?"

"Why? I have the real thing." He cooed, bringing Ginny down to kiss him.

Ginny laughed. "You shameless flirt."

Pansy looked up from the book she was reading (Lucky by Alice Sebold). "You know something?"

Hermione peeked down at her girlfriend as she lounged across her lap. "What's that dear?" She said around her own book, Lie Down With Lions by Ken Follet.

"I'm glad we settled for fifteen minutes of fame. I don't want to be one of those kinds of bands that start to hate each other over stupid little things and end up breaking up and trying to go it solo."

"Well, it's not like we completely disappeared," Ginny protested, stealing Draco's book from her inattentive boyfriend.

"No, that's also a good thing. But I mean, now we can... well we can get on with our lives. We each made a nice bit from the songs and the gigs we're still doing. Still, isn't there anything you've wanted to do?"

"Weren't you two opening a library?"Draco asked, trying to take his book back from his fiery princess.

"Yeah. We have a building picked out and we're signing the deed soon. What about you two?" Hermione asked.

Ginny slipped the book behind her back. "Oh, this and that. Maybe I can finally convince my brothers thelove of my life isn't trying to kill me."

"I don't know where they'd get that idea," Hermione commented wryly.

"It was one time!"Draco huffed. "Honestly. You say one innocent thing at dinner and your girlfriend chokes. On an ice cube mind you. And the family never forgets it."

"Maybe if you hadn't done it in front of all them. And what was I expected to do when my boyfriend is close to humiliating himself?"

Draco grinned at her. "This is why I love you."

Pansy made a face at Hermione.

"Don't even. You were just as bad when I took you to meet my parents."

Ginny looked around the small room. This. She cared about this. She smiled and snuggled closer to Draco, giving him back his book.

The End.

(A/N: I get the lyrics to you guys sometime next week. Hope you enjoyed it!

To Ami- Don't worry, I love reviews whether they're signed or not!


	17. Lyrics 1

Lyrics:

I Promise You This

I promise you this

Never will you hurt again.

I promise you this.

Pain will be forgotten

I promise you this

A promise is just a promise,

'til it's kept.

My word is just my word

'Til I see it through

Maybe My life's just a passing phase.

My life's a lie,

Til proven true

(Chorus)

(Okay, I can't remember the rest of this song right now. It'll come back to me... someday.)

Your Eyes

One day you left me there

Alone and not quite aware

Of What I'd lost

And of the Cost

The Tears I shed

Alone in bed

I called to you in broken tones

You answered me with sticks and stones

But soon you'll know just what you lost

The prize your pride has cost

(Chorus)

And maybe you'll see

What I see in your eyes

I see a home that's far away

I see a love you gave away

I see a hope you lost one day

I see a dream that found a way

I've given you all I can give

My only hope is that you live

But time, my friend, will take it's toll

Upon the earth and your soul.

(Chorus)

Alone my love

The stars above

Do call to me

They'll set you free

(Chorus)

A/N: Also, I can't remember the lyrics to Proverbial Closet right now, so I'll have to put a new chapter up when I do!


End file.
